This invention concerns seat belt covers and pads. Many states, and all of Canada, now require that seat belts be worn while driving. It is probable that many more states will require the wearing of seatbelts. Many motorists forget to wear seat belts. Many motorists and passengers complain about the wearing of seatbelts for two reasons: (1) Seat belts are uncomfortable and (2) seat belts are not always very clean. Moreover, when worn, seat belts have discomfort zones where edges of belts approach the body or the clothing. One discomfort zone is at the neck of a wearer, particularly at the left side of the neck, shoulder or upper chest, in left-hand drive automobiles, and at right side of neck, shoulder or upper chest for front passengers, where the shoulder belt first touches the body or clothing of a user.
A need exists to provide an immediately visible confirmation of seat belt usage without unnecessarily delaying drivers. A need exists to provide comfortable and clean seat belts and to provide a reminder.